Battle Plan
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: What if there was someone else in the crowd during the day of the reaping, what if when Katniss went to volunteer for Prim someone beat her to it? And what if this someone got caught up in exactly what she didn't want. Her plan was simple, volunteer, get in, fight, win or loose and depending on that, put things to rest. She did this to repay a debt, but it turned into so much more.
1. Prologue

Somewhere in district twelve  
_ POV

That morning I woke up with a start, my hand on my chest, it was the nightmare again, it was so vivid, so real. I remembered it well, too well, the explosion, the corps, the plague, the death, the horror of it all, and after that, nothing, that was it, everything just went black, and I was alone, just the way I liked it. But dwelling on the past would do me no good, so I decided it was time to sneak off and do what wildcats like myself do best, hunt.

I tossed away my covers, which were no more than tattered rags that father had stitched together long ago, and began my daily routine, I got up and changed into a black tank top that I was lucky enough to get for a bargain in the Hob, and over it I wore a leather hunting jacket, I pulled on some of mother's old riding pants and then slipped my feet into my new boots, which were already tattered from the abuses of the forest terrain.

I stepped carefully outside the small shack I called home and looked around quickly, once confirming that no one was there I made a quick dash towards the old not so electrified fence and quickly catapulted myself over it, not so much as breaking a sweat.

Once over the fence I ran for the woods, I knew that I would probably have to cut today's hunt short, it was reaping day after all.

* * *

After a few minuets I came to a small campsite, an area I called the retreat, it was the only thing I had besides my small hovel of a home, I jogged over to an old hollowed out stump and retrieved my home made bow and a leather quiver that held abut 12 or so of my special, hand crafted, arrows, a treasure that was quite valuable around here.

After about ten minuets I already knew I was having a good day, I had caught about 4 squirrels, and one, very plump, gosling, that had been flying overhead, I was just abut to strike down another squirrel when I was hit with a huge gust of air, and my ears picked up the unique sound of a hovercraft, it was time.

I quickly shot down the squirrel, grabbed it then ran, I ran until I reached my little wooden shack, once there I quickly stashed my kill in a small compartment hidden in the wall, I'll deal with it later, I thought.

I quickly stripped of my hunting clothes and pulled open my dresser drawer, revealing the only nice outfit I owned, a cute red dress with white polka dots, around the waist was a small brown, fabric belt, tied into a bow, I hastily threw it on and then prepared myself, for this was the year I volunteer, I was sure of it.

But in order for my plan to work I had to look innocent, I had to look weak, and frail, and harmless, the exact opposite of who I really was, I had managed to fool the entirety of district twelve so far, they thought I had an older sister named Vex, but I was Vex.

Vex was so posed to be 19, old enough that she doesn't participate in the reaping. Whenever I go hunting I must dress like Vex, Vex has a nice body, and isn't afraid to show it off, she has a fierce, fiery personality and a nasty mouth to boot, she was quite the vixen, she is very tall, to make her appear tall I must put lifts in my shoes, I'm tall for my age, but if I'm to play the part of Vex I need to be a giant.

However to pass myself off as Vex's younger sister, Melody, or Scout as I'm known to the locals, I must wear flats, and act sweet, shy, and innocent, I must make people believe that I am no one.

Today I was Scout, and Scout was about to shock the district, once I had the free on I took my bright red hair, out of its braid and let it hang loosely, down a good 4 inches past my ass. I combed my bangs so they covered my eyes, making my face visible only from the tip of the nose down, I was ready, and with that thought I left for the main square.

* * *

(Don't forget in this part Melody is acting very weak and frail, don't be deceived by her cuteness, and just so you don't get confused, Melody is who she really is she uses the name Melody or Mel to describe her true self and she uses the name Scout to describe her jittery, scary cat self)

It was crowded as usual and me, playing innocent, made sure to whimper and flinch whenever I was bumped into, when the lady at the front of the line asked for my hand to take blood, I shakily held it out and flinched both when she touched me and when she took the blood.

After that I shakily continued until I found my place in the crowd, after a few minuets Effie came out and did her whole Drabble on the history of the games and then finally said, "As usual, ladies first." Then proceeded to rummage around in the girls glass bowl until she grabbed a small white envelope and when she read the name my heart stopped in my chest, "Primrose Everdeen." Now more than ever I had to volunteer, I had to beat Katniss to it even if it killed me, so the instant the crowd went silent I uttered the words that had never been said in the history of district twelve, "I volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

Hope you liked it, Remember I update faster with Reviews! ;)


	2. Meet Melody

Katniss POV

"Primrose Everdeen."

Those words brought my whole world crashing down, my worst fear had come true, but before I could volunteer someone beat me to it, "I volunteer as tribute!" A voice squeaked, who in their right mind would do such a thing?!

The crowd parted in shock as the not-so-inocent, yet adorable, Melody nervously walked up to Effie, there were only a few who knew who Melody really was, Gale, Prim, and I, after her mother died we took her in, one month later out father died and she disappeared, I only learned she was alive when I bumped into her once while I was hunting, that was the last time I ever spoke with her, she was my age with bright red hair, that was normally more of an ash-red color because of the mud and dirt that it would collect in the woods.

Once she was at the mike Effie spoke again, "We'll it seems district twelve has its very first volunteer, what's your name dear?" Said Effie, dragging her to the mike.

"M-Melody..." She fake-stuttered.

"Melody what darling?" Effie said sweetly.

"Melody Vloss." She answered shaking slightly for effect.

"Well then, lets all give a big round of applause for Melody Vloss, our very first volunteer." Effie said, petty clapping, silence, no one returned her cheers they simply put their three middle fingers to their lips then raised them towards the sky.

* * *

Melody POV

The instant I got on the train I plopped down on a couch, brushing my bangs slightly out of my face so that I could see, but not so much that anyone could see my eyes, Peeta, the boy from our district who was chosen, sat down next to me nervously, "Melody, why did you volunteer?" He asked.

"B-because Vex would be angry if I didn't, she wanted me to do it last year but I was too scared." I fake-whimpered, almost breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Why would Vex want you to volunteer?" Peeta asked.

"S-So district twelve will have a victor, that's what she told me." I whimpered.

"She thinks that you can win?!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Y-yes she's been training me ever since mamma and papa died." I cried, fake-tears rolling down my face.

"What a terrible thing to do! Did she even come to say goodbye to you?" Peeta asked.

"N-No, but Katniss did, she said that I might be able to win, she even gave me a good luck charm." I stuttered.

"No offense but why does Katniss think you could win?" Peeta asked.

"B-Because she's the one that taught me to shoot, she says I'm as good as her if not better." I mumbled.

"Really?!" Peeta said, shocked.

"P-Peeta...can I tell you something?" I asked, oh this is gonna be good.

"Yeah sure." Peeta said reluctantly.

"You see." I said, speaking like my normal, bitchy, self, "I know I can win, I may not look like it but I can kick ass!" I laughed, brushing my bangs out of my face completely now, then sat up straight so I didn't look super short anymore.

"V-Vex?!" Peeta cried.

"Idiot! It's me! Melody!...though I prefer to be called Mel, Vloss, Vex, or Scout, anything but Melody." I said, whispering the last part.

"B-But Melody is so- and your so-!" He stumbled.

"Ok my buddy, imma let you in on a wee secret o' mine, I am Vex, Vex is me, got it, I just didn't want Prim or Katniss competing in the games, they did a lot for me in the past and this is the only way to repay them, even if it costs me my life, got it?" I say.

"I think so..." He mumbles and turns away, right as a man with dirty blond hair stumbles into the car.

"Jeeze, you supposed to be our mentor? I see you've already drunk yourself stupid." I say, smirking, as I lean back, popping a mini cinnamon bun in my mouth, savoring the flavor of that which I've never had.

"What's it to ya Girly? By the way that was quite a show you put on." She said, smirking.

"I try, I try, nice to see ya again Haymich ol buddy." I say smirking as well.

"You...know each other?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, Haymich here was a friend of my old man, before he was blown to bits anyway." I say.

"Poor ol Bueyuss (pronounced b-you-yuss) he was a good man." Haymich said, momentarily sulking.

* * *

-time skip to the tribute parade-

Melody POV

"You ready Mel?" Asked Cina, adjusting my outfit.

"Mhm." I mumbled fake-nervously, Cina knew my secret, but Haymich and I had a plan, we were going to pass me off as a cute, innocent weakling, I would almost kill myself with inexperience in training, then get a low score on the final training test-thingy to convince them of this, and bing bang boom! In the arena I go all commando and when tributes start dropping like flys the careers and the other tributes won't suspect me at all, they won't try to waist their time hunting me down.

"Ok now go out there and win some hearts, and will you let me move your hair out of you face, your eyes are beautiful." He said sweetly.

"O-Ok." I say as he pulls them aside and pins them down with a clip, revealing my smoky-reddish eyes.

"Good luck." He mouths to me as our chariot pulls out into the street, where we are instantly met with cheers, but just as we come into view I feel all eyes on us and I see my face flash up onto the jumbo screen, my hair has been slightly curled so that its wavy, and my bangs have been done so they only cover half my face not my whole face, call it a compromise, and when I look closer I see both myself and Peeta are engulfed in flames, catching the attention of everyone.


	3. Great, Two Jackasses

**- training - (a.n./ sorry about all the time skips I just really want to get them into the arena, once their in the arena I will have little to no time skips I promise!)**

"U-Uhhh, nggghhhh!" I fake-whine, trying in vain to lift myself onto the climbing net, while Cato and Marvel chuckle silently. I had decided to come down to the training area at night to see if I could get in some real training, but when I arrived Marvel, from two, and Cato, from one, were also there. Then the strangest thing happens, after Cato leaves, Marvel starts walking towards me and lifts me onto the net.

"T-thanks." I fake-stutter.

"No problem cutie." He chuckles as I force myself to blush.

"Y-yeah." I say until I slip, for real, and fall, but right before I hit the hard floor the training center I feel two muscular arms snake around me and I feel one hand go where it shouldn't, onto my rather large, if do say so myself, chest. Before I even realize that I'm doing it I send a cold glare at Marvel, push him away from me and I soon find myself with the heel of my foot on his neck, this pinning him to the wall, at first he looks taken aback but then he smirks and slips away from me.

I quickly slip back into character I squeal, fake-blushing, "I-Im so sorry." And flinch as if he's going to hit me, which he doesn't, of course.

Suddenly without warning he leans over and whispers in my ear, "I like you twelve, and I know that your way stronger than you make yourself out to be, I don't really wanna see you die so soon, but if you wanna live you better toughen up, how am I gong to convince Cato to let you join our alliance if you don't." He then smiles slyly and walks away.

After he left I allowed myself to get angry, "Idiot!" I yelled at no one in particular, round-housing a sandbag that was suspended front the ceiling, so it almost flew of its chain.

* * *

-later that night-

Once I had returned from the training room I decided to go up to the rooftop and get some fresh air, after Marvel and Cato left I actually did get a bit of training, ok, maybe more than a bit, lets just say I'm gonna be all kinds of sore tomorrow morning.

When the elevator door opened I found myself face to face with the very person that didn't want to see, Cato.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't my good friend twitchy." He laughed, smirking.

"..." I just stood there a look of fake fear and fake terror in my eyes, as he laughed, towering over me.

"You know, for the strangest reason One had been trying to convince me to let you in on our little alliance, and for the life of me I can't figure out why, you see Marvel isn't into weaklings, he likes the Vixens, the fighters, I don't know, and I'm not sure if I want to know, what you did to get him to even consider letting you join us, but I can tell you right now, Twitchy, it ain't gonna fly unless you can personally convince me." He said, licking his lips as I bit back a smart ass comment.

"I-I didn't do anything." I fake-stuttered, actually quite amused with the situation.

"I'll bet you didn't." He said, a wide smirk coming onto his face as he ran his ice cold hands down my cheek, as I suppressed an angry, Don't touch me jackass!

As he got a bit close for comfort my body went into auto pilot and I slipped into 'Vex Mode' I smiled and his smug look turned to shock and then I got an idea, "if you say so Blondie." I said smirking. "But I'll tell you right now, I didn't volunteer to be put through this shit, so if I were you I would back off, I'm not interested." I finished in Vex's naturally seductive tone, then I turned and left, no doubt that I'd ruined my plans, that was, if he tells the others, if he does I'm screwed, but if he doesn't he'll be putty in my hands, and he'll be too stupid to know.


	4. Allies?

Last chapter~

As he got a bit close for comfort my body went into auto pilot and I slipped into 'Vex Mode' I smiled and his smug look turned to shock and then I got an idea, "if you say so Blondie." I said smirking. "But I'll tell you right now, I didn't volunteer to be put through this shit, so if I were you I would back off, I'm not interested." I finished in Vex's naturally seductive tone, then I turned and left, no doubt that I'd ruined my plans, that was, if he tells the others, if he does I'm screwed, but if he doesn't he'll be putty in my hands, and he'll be too stupid to know.

* * *

-next day-

Cato POV

"She really is pathetic." Stated Clove in a bored tone as she gestured towards the district twelve girl, Melody I think her name was, although the boy from her district always called her Vex, anyway the little twit was over at the archery station trying in vain to pull back the bowstring, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night, there's no way she could be playing a weakling, it was all too realistic, but last night the way her eyes sparked to life, and she talked back, to me of all people, then she just walked away, rather than apologizing for her unforgivable outburst like she normally would.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

"Kyaa!" A small voice squeaked, I looked and saw the girl from before who was now known to me as Vex for the name fit that demon her, I saw that the bowstring had snapped and recoiled, hitting her in the face, giving her quite the gash, however the careers just stared in shock, for a moment I wondered why, then it hit me. That bow, it was from the capital, those bowstrings are nearly indestructible, and she just broke it.

"Vex!" Peeta cried, practically running towards her.

"I'm fine Peeta, just a scratch, I was just a bit startled that's all." She said in a soothing voice, who was this girl, she wasn't acting like 'Vex' or 'Scout' who is this?

"Hey you!" I said, raising my voice, as I walked towards the two.

"Oh, it's you." Peeta said, infuriating me.

"Watch your tongue! Is that any way to speak to your ally?" I asked.

"Ally?" Peeta questioned.

"Yes, we're allies now, you have just proven yourself." I said before turning and exiting the training room.

* * *

** I know, I know it was short, but I didn't want to cram a bunch of stuff into one chapter, so deal with it.**


End file.
